


left to chance and chemistry

by zornslemon



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zornslemon/pseuds/zornslemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here’s the deal,” Claudia says. “I name a woman. If you bring her to Havana with you tomorrow, you get a thousand dollars. If not, I get the thousand dollars.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	left to chance and chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AU week, everyone! I decided to write a quick Guys and Dolls AU for the occasion. Please excuse any plot holes, since this is based on a 60-year-old musical.
> 
> Many thanks to Attila for betaing.

Helena’s only been in New York for half a day, and she already misses Las Vegas where the stakes had been high and the drinks had been flowing. Here, she’s sitting in a deli across from an overeager 22-year-old.

“Come on,” Claudia says. “I bet you a thousand dollars this place sells more strudel than cheesecake.”

Helena sighs. “Claudia, I’m not taking that bet.”

“Why not? It’s a perfectly good bet.”

“Yes, and I’ve never seen you this eager to bet me on something, which makes me think you’re up to something.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Claudia says, but she’s not making eye contact, which gives her away.

“I think you do,” Helena says gently. “Frankly, at this point, I wouldn’t take you up on a bet even if you were to pull out a pack of cards and bet me that you could make the jack of spades leap out and squirt cider in my ear.”

“I think I could actually make that work with the right wiring,” Claudia says.

“You see my point,” Helena says. “I will, however, bet you a thousand bucks that without looking down, you can’t tell me what pattern is on your socks.”

“I… will not take that bet,” Claudia says, poking at her cheesecake.

“I thought as much,” Helena says. “It’s polka dots by the way.”

“Well, good to know I didn’t lose a thousand bucks on polka dots. That would just have been embarrassing,” Claudia says. “So is that your trick? You play on your opponents’ weaknesses?”

“It does seem a logical thing to do,” Helena says.

“So then if I were trying to trip you up, I’d have to go for one of your vices,” Claudia says. “Not gambling, of course, since that would be a little too meta, but there has to be something. Women maybe?”

“Go ahead,” Helena says, because she’s good with women, and, no matter what Claudia comes up with, she’s pretty sure it will be a bet she can win.

“You did say you were going to Havana tomorrow, right?”

“I did.”

“Now, you’re a popular woman from what I can tell,” Claudia says. “The ladies love you and all that.”

“I’d say that’s a fair assessment.”

“Well, then, I kind of have to ask. Why are you traveling to Havana alone?”

“By choice, obviously,” Helena says. “I’m sure I could have any woman I wanted with me.”

“Could you really?”

“What are you getting at, Claudia?”

“Here’s the deal,” Claudia says. “I name a woman. If you bring her to Havana with you tomorrow, you get a thousand dollars. If not, I get the thousand dollars.”

“Fine,” Helena says. “I’m in. Who’s the woman?”

A devious grin spreads across Claudia’s face. “Myka Bering. You might recognize her from the pamphlets that have been all over town. She’s an addiction counselor, and I believe her specialty is helping with gambling addictions.”

“Well, then I’m sure the two of us will have plenty to talk about,” Helena says, chuckling a little in an attempt to disguise that Claudia may have just named the one woman who won’t fall prey to her charms.

\---

According to her website, Myka Bering allows drop-ins most afternoons, which Helena takes as a sign that she has very few actual clients. It is, however, convenient, considering that Helena needs to meet her as soon as possible.

Helena shows up at the address listed on the website, a rather drab-looking office building, at 2 PM sharp and is escorted into an office where a beautiful woman wearing a distractingly tight blouse (with, Helena notes, every single button buttoned) is sitting.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Myka Bering,” the woman says, gesturing for Helena to sit down.

“Helena G. Wells,” Helena says, and she could swear that Myka’s facial expression shifts slightly, which means that Myka’s probably heard of her.

“So what can I help you with?” Myka says.

“I have a bit of a gambling problem. I’ve heard you help with that sort of thing,” Helena says.

“You don’t seem to be suffering too much from it,” Myka says, clearly condescending.

“What do you mean by that?”

“It’s just that most of my clients are clearly having some real financial troubles,” Myka says. “Judging by the fact that your earrings alone must have cost a fortune, I’d guess you’re not in that situation.”

“Well, do you help people who gamble or just people who lose?” Helena says. “I can leave if you’re not willing to help a successful gambler.”

“No, you can stay,” Myka says. “I’m just a little surprised by this.”

“So what can you do for me?” Helena asks.

“Well, if you’re really interested in giving up gambling, these pamphlets can help,” Myka says, grabbing some pamphlets off a nearby shelf and shoving them at Helena.

“Do you really think some pieces of paper can help me stop gambling?” Helena says, sticking the pamphlets in her purse, although she’s not going to read them.

“Well, we run group therapy meetings every Thursday night, sort of a Gamblers Anonymous,” Myka says. “You’re welcome to come.”

“Thursday is two days from now,” Helena says. “What’s to keep me from losing these lovely earrings in a card game by then?”

“Your own sense of self-preservation, I hope. Even if I were to decide that individual meetings were best for us, I wouldn’t be able to fit you in before Thursday,” Myka says, which Helena highly suspects is bullshit.

“Ms. Bering,” Helena starts.

“Dr. Bering,” Myka interrupts.

“Dr. Bering, I get the impression that you’re somehow opposed to helping me,” Helena says.

“Well, you would be correct in that impression,” Myka says. “My clients are all gamblers, Ms. Wells. Believe me, your name has come up plenty of times.”

“And?”

“And I think you’re the sort of person who would never come to me genuinely wanting help and that you’re usually up to something.”

“Well, I think that your problem is that you’re far too judgmental,” Helena says.

“We’re not here to talk about my problems,” Myka says.

“Maybe we should be,” Helena says. “For example, while we’re on the subject of your problems, did you know that your poster is incorrect?”

She points to a large poster on the wall that says, “‘You cannot find peace by avoiding life.’ - Virginia Woolf.”

“I don’t believe you,” Myka says.

“I promise you Virginia Woolf never actually said that. It was, however, said by Nicole Kidman when she played Virginia Woolf in the movie _The Hours_ ,” Helena says. “You can Google it if you don’t believe me.”

Myka turns to her computer, types something in, and then sighs. “You’re right.”

“I thought as much,” Helena says. “And now that we’ve established that you’re not faultless, might I point out another problem of yours?”

“I don’t think I can stop you,” Myka says.

“You have no clients,” Helena says.

“You have no way of knowing that,” Myka says.

“As you mentioned earlier, I know most of the worst gamblers in the city, and I know none of them have any plans to visit you,” Helena says. “It’s a pity. I’m sure you’re a brilliant counselor, what with your advanced degrees from Harvard and all that.”

“Yale, actually,” Myka says.

“Of course,” Helena says. “Well, in light of the fact that a brilliant Yale-educated counselor like you should really have more clients, I have a proposition for you.”

“I’ve had those before. I generally don’t like them,” Myka says.

“Think of it as a business transaction if you like,” Helena says.

“What sort of business transaction do you think we could have?” Myka says skeptically.

“I will use my vast connections with the city’s gamblers and get at least twelve to show up at your Thursday night meeting,” Helena says. “Whether or not they get anything out of the meeting, of course, is up to you.”

“Very impressive,” Myka says. “And what do you want in exchange?”

“Have dinner with me tomorrow night.”

“Fine,” Myka says. “But it’s a business meeting and nothing more.”

“Great,” Helena says, grinning broadly. “I’ll pick you up at noon tomorrow.”

“I don’t think you need to pick me up at noon for a dinner meeting,” Myka says.

“Well, it takes a little while to get to my favorite restaurant,” Helena says.

“Which is?”

“El Café Cabana.”

“And where is that?”

“Havana.”

“Havana, Cuba? Is it even legal to go there?”

“It is if you have a private jet and friends in high places,” Helena says.

“Right, well, nice try,” Myka says. “I suppose you had this thought that you’d take me out for a romantic evening in Havana, and I’d come swooning into your arms.”

“Please. I’m smart enough to know that woman like you wouldn’t fall for any scheme I could come up with to seduce you,” Helena says.

“Well, it’s good to know you’re not completely clueless.”

“Of course, it does make me wonder what sort of person you could fall for.”

“Not a gambler.”

“I didn’t ask what they wouldn’t be. I asked what they would be.”

“I’m looking for someone smart, I suppose. And upstanding,” Myka says. “I think I’ll know when I’ve meet them.”

“Do you want to know what I think?”

“Not particularly.”

“I think I’ll know when I meet the love of my life but not because they fill some silly checklist of criteria,” Helena says. “I think I’ll know because we just click.”

“That’s not a very objective measure,” Myka says.

“From what I hear, love isn’t terribly objective,” Helena says.

“Right, well, this has been a fascinating conversation,” Myka says, though Helena can tell she’s lying through her teeth. “Unfortunately, I have other clients to see now.”

“I somehow doubt that.”

“I’d appreciate it if you’d leave, Ms. Wells.”

“Please, call me Helena.”

“If we’re being informal, I’ll put it this way,” Myka says. “Leave now, and I’ll consider not slapping you.”

“Right, then, I’ll see you at noon tomorrow,” Helena says, standing up to go.

“Yeah, that’s never going to happen,” Myka says, but Helena knows this isn’t over.

\---

True to her word, Helena stops by Myka’s office at noon the next day. Unsurprisingly, when Myka sees her, she says, “You’ve got to be kidding me,” and then proceeds to ignore Helena completely.

Helena knows that this is the point where she should probably give up, but something makes her want to keep trying to get Myka to Havana. It’s not just that she wants to win the bet. There’s something intriguing about Myka, and Helena wants to get to know her better.

She sit down in the waiting room and pages through a trashy magazine, not sure if it will do any good but unsure of what else to do. An hour later, Myka walks into the waiting room with a woman who appears to be her boss.

“Mrs. Frederic, I promise we can get more clients,” Myka says. “We have a new advertising campaign. I’m sure it will pay off.”

“Unfortunately, without any solid evidence that they will pay off, we still have to consider closing this office,” Mrs. Frederic says.

“Excuse me, I believe I can provide some help here,” Helena says, looking up from a magazine.

Myka shoots her an intense glare, but Mrs. Frederic simply asks, “And who are you?”

“Helena G. Wells,” Helena says. “I’m a client of Dr. Bering’s.”

“You didn’t list her on the report,” Mrs. Frederic tells Myka.

“She’s a new client,” Myka says. “I didn’t have time to include her.”

“So what is your plan for this office, Ms. Wells?” Mrs. Frederic asks.

“I would just suggest that you wait 48 hours before taking any further steps to close this office,” Helena says.

“And why would you suggest that?” Mrs. Frederic asks.

“Because within the next 48 hours, this office will be holding a group therapy meeting that will be a great success,” Helena says.

“And how do you know that?” Mrs. Frederic asks.

“Just call it a feeling,” Helena says.

“Feelings do not keep our doors open,” Mrs. Frederic says.

“Then, let me put it this way. I believe that if Dr. Bering here makes certain decisions, she can convince a number of gamblers to come to this meeting,” Helena says. “Isn’t that right, Dr. Bering?”

Myka sighs. “Mrs. Frederic, I am in a position to guarantee at least twelve gamblers at this meeting.”

“Good,” Mrs. Frederic says. “Then, I will be attending this meeting myself to see if is successful.”

She turns back into the hallway, leaving Myka and Helena alone in the waiting room.

“So shall we go?” Helena asks.

“I need to grab my stuff and lock up,” Myka says. “And I should probably tell Artie that I’m leaving early.”

“Well, I’ll be right here when you’re ready,” Helena says, grinning broadly.

\---

Helena half expects Myka to slam her office door and not come back to the waiting room, but, true to her word, Myka returns a few minutes later ready to leave.

Of course, the first thing Myka insists on doing once they get to Havana is going to some church that apparently has some historical significance.

“It feels oddly appropriate that you would insist on taking me to church,” Helena says, as Myka paces back and forth, alternately glancing up at the church and down at her guidebook.

“I’m not religious, you know,” Myka says.

“I’m a bit surprised by that, what with you being all upstanding and moral and whatnot,” Helena says.

Myka shrugs. “Mom was Jewish. Dad was Christian. They never really figured out what to do with me or my sister, so I guess I really never felt very convinced by any religion,” Myka says. “I’m only here because my guidebook insists that this church is a must-see.”

“And what does your guidebook say about the moonlight or the music?” Helena says.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Myka says, still staring at her guidebook, although it’s getting too dark to read.

“And what is that?”

“You think that the warm air and romantic music will make me swoon into your arms,” Myka says.

“I am trying no such thing,” Helena says. “You’ve told me repeatedly that this is just a business meeting.”

“Yes, and you would do well to remember it,” Myka says.

“Of course, you might keep in mind that you’re now here whether you like it or not,” Helena says.

“I’m well aware,” Myka grumbles.

“So since you’re here, I’m sure that if you’re determined to have a rotten time tonight, you can make that happen,” Helena says. “On the other hand, if you’d put away the guidebook and soak up the atmosphere, you might actually enjoy yourself a bit.”

Myka sighs and snaps the guidebook closed. “I’ll do my best. So what’s the plan?”

“Well, we do have dinner reservations,” Helena says.

“Right. At your favorite restaurant,” Myka says, and Helena’s pretty sure that she can see just the faintest smile on Myka’s face.

\---

They get to the restaurant and order drinks. Myka insists on drinking water at first, but Helena raises an eyebrow and asks if she really wants to do this sober, and Myka changes her mind almost instantly. Neither of them has much to say, but as soon as the drinks come, Myka gulps hers down at an impressive speed.

“I’m going to order another drink,” Myka says. “These are really good.”

“You can have the rest of mine while we wait for the next one to come,” Helena says, pushing her glass towards Myka.

“Thanks,” Myka says, taking the straw out of her own drink and placing it in Helena’s drink.

“You know, gambling isn’t some contagious disease that you’ll get if you drink from the same straw as me,” Helena says.

“Can you blame me for being cautious about my own health?”

“I suppose not.”

“You probably think I’m some sort of uptight prude, don’t you?” Myka asks.

“I wouldn’t say that necessarily,” Helena says. “I would, however, point out that most of the time women’s blouses are worn with the top button or two unbuttoned.”

Myka slowly unbuttons the top button of her blouse. “Better?”

“Better,” Helena says, smiling.

“So what’s it like to do whatever you want?” Myka says.

Helena laughs. “I wish I knew.”

“You’re the notorious devil-may-care gambler,” Myka says. “I’ve seen how you live. Surely you have something to say on the topic.”

Helena shrugs. “I promise you I never intended to have this sort of life.”

“So how did you wind up here?”

“My brother gambled a lot, and he lost a lot,” Helena says. “I realized that I could win most of the bets he lost, since all it takes is the ability to read people decently well and some knowledge of basic probability theory. Once I started winning, it was hard to stop. I think you know a thing or two about that.”

“So what did you want to do instead?”

“I wanted to be a writer,” Helena says. “Or maybe an inventor. Maybe both.”

“So why don’t you go back and become a writer?” Myka asks. “You clearly have enough money to do whatever you want.”

Helena shrugs. “I have a pretty good life. I don’t always like it, but I seem to be doing well enough. I can’t imagine starting over.”

“You know, I wanted to be a writer too,” Myka says.

“So why didn’t you become one?” Helena asks.

“I wasn’t very good at writing,” Myka says. “I don’t understand people.”

“That seems unfortunate, given your current job,” Helena says.

“I understand psychology and behavior patterns just fine,” Myka says. “But no one wants to read about characters whose behavior is predictable.”

“So is that what you think? People are predictable?”

“I don’t know,” Myka says. “I think that a lot of the time they are, but sometimes they can surprise you. You surprised me.”

She’s leaning forward towards Helena, and Helena almost wants to kiss her, but she’s pretty sure Myka really would slap her if she did.

Instead, she just says, “Did I?”

“Yeah,” Myka says. “You know, I was wrong to turn you away yesterday.”

“Well, you were right that I was up to something,” Helena says.

“Yeah, but you also needed my help,” Myka says. “I think you need my help more than anyone I’ve ever met.”

Before Helena can say anything, Myka leans across the table and kisses her. Helena can taste the alcohol on her breath, and she knows that if Myka weren’t drunk and the situation weren’t so convoluted, this would never happen, but she can’t bring herself to care.

As Myka pulls away, an expression of doubt crosses her face.

“Please say something,” she says.

Helena tries to think of something to say that isn’t silly or clichéd and can’t think of anything. Finally, she notices a waiter standing by their table and says, “I think our food is here.”

\---

They eat slowly, sometimes chatting, sometimes just sitting and eating and listening to a guitarist play the same tune over and over again, which should be annoying but is actually shockingly pleasant. When they finish dessert, Myka says they should dance, and Helena follows her onto the dance floor, pulling her in close and moving in time to the music. They’re not really dancing so much as swaying back and forth, but whatever it is they’re doing, Helena is wholeheartedly enjoying it.

That is, she’s really enjoying it until a young man walks up next to them and insists on cutting in for Myka. Helena turns him down, but he doesn’t seem to care, and when it becomes clear that the man isn’t going to give up no matter how many times Helena says no, Myka punches him squarely in the jaw. The man shoves her back, and soon enough, a full-scale brawl has emerged around them. Helena gets a few punches in here and there, but, shockingly, Myka’s the one who’s really holding her own.

The police are called at some point, Helena’s not sure when, and when they show up, Helena decides that it’s time to leave. She grabs Myka’s hand and drags her out a side door into a deserted courtyard.

“I didn’t know you had such a mean right hook,” Helena says as they settle down on a bench.

Myka shrugs. “I fenced for ten years.”

“That’s not quite the same as a fistfight,” Helena says.

“Yeah, I guess not,” Myka says. “It probably makes me more willing to fight, though.”

They sit in silence for a moment as somewhere in the distance a church bell rings, indicating the late hour.

Finally, Myka says, “Tonight was incredible. You’re incredible.”

Helena shakes her hair. “No, I’m really not. You’re just drunk.”

“Yes, you are,” Myka says, slurring her words ever so slightly. “You have your pretty hair and your fancy jet, and I bet you’d be a really good writer.”

“Myka, I know you’re drunk, but please listen to me,” Helena says. “I can’t let you go on with this when I know that you’ll hate yourself in the morning.”

“I won’t, Helena,” Myka says. “I’ll be hungover, but I won’t hate myself.”

“Myka, you don’t understand,” Helena says, and she knows that she has to tell Myka about the bet. “Do you know why I took you here, why I even showed up at your office in the first place? It’s because I bet a friend that I could.”

“That makes sense. You’re a gambler,” Myka said.

“You really don’t care?” Helena says, and she wants Myka to like her, she really does, but she just can’t believe that Myka doesn’t care about the bet.

Myka shrugs. “I think you’re incredible, but I never thought you were honest.”

They sit in silence a little while longer until Helena says, “We should get back to New York.”

“I wish I could stay here forever,” Myka says.

“Me too, but we both have appointments tomorrow, and it’s awfully late,” Helena says, standing up.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Myka says, taking Helena’s hand and following her to the jet.

\---

Myka sleeps on the plane, which is good, because Helena’s pretty sure that a hungover Myka who had gotten no sleep would be absolutely terrifying. She wakes up when they land, groggily gathering her things.

“What time is it?” she asks Helena as she gets off the plane.

“Nearly seven,” Helena says.

“Shit,” Myka says. “I have someone coming in for an appointment at eight.”

“What, an actual client?” Helena says.

“Yeah, pretty much my only one. Well, except for you now,” Myka says. “Anyways, there’s no way I’ll get back to my apartment and to work on time.”

“Well, you look fine, and you left from work yesterday, so you should have everything you need. I imagine you can go straight to your office,” Helena says.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll have to do that,” Myka says. “Should I hail a cab?”

Helena shakes her head. “It’s not that far. I think a walk would do us both good right now.”

They set off towards Myka’s office, talking some but mostly walking in silence and taking in the city. It’s late enough that there are plenty of people up and about but early enough that the city’s quieter than usual, and there’s something nice about walking through New York City when it’s not too bustling.

When they reach Myka’s office, Myka asks, “Do you want to come in? I could make you a cup of coffee.”

Helena shakes her head. “As much as I would love a cup of coffee right now, I should go. I have things to do.”

“Well, is this goodbye then?” Myka asks.

“For now,” Helena says. “Let me give you my number so you can get in touch with me.”

She takes a pen and one of Myka’s pamphlets out of her purse, scribbles down the number, and hands it to Myka.

“You kept my pamphlets,” Myka says, clearly surprised.

“Don’t flatter yourself too much. I didn’t read them,” Helena says.

Helena starts to lean in to kiss Myka, but before she can get very far, she hears police sirens and pulls away. A moment later, she sees a large group of gamblers, Claudia included, dart out of the building and down the block. She shoots Claudia an angry look, but she’s not sure that anyone sees it, since the gamblers are running quickly and are long gone by the time the policeman pulls over and gets out of the car.

“Officer, I’m afraid that the people who were trespassing in this building have all dispersed,” Helena says.

“And you’re here,” the policeman says.

“I assure you that’s a complete coincidence,” Helena says. “I was just here to drop off Dr. Bering.”

“Yes, it seems you kept Dr. Bering away all night,” the policeman says. “Dr. Bering, do you often work late?”

“Yes, I’m here late most nights,” Myka says, now glaring at Helena, and Helena hadn’t even known that Myka usually worked late, though it doesn’t surprise her.

“Well, it was a nice series of coincidences,” the policeman says. “Ms. Wells, I thought you were a high stakes player. I guess I now have to reclassify you as a decoy.”

“Excuse me, officer, am I under arrest?” Helena asks.

“Not at the moment, but it’s just a matter of time,” the policeman says.

“Then, I will not be speaking to you anymore,” Helena says.

The policeman glares at her and get back into the car.

“So why did you really take me to Havana?” Myka asks as the policeman drives away.

“I told you. I made a bet,” Helena says.

“Yeah, or maybe your gambling buddies needed a good place to hold their crap game, but they knew that I usually stayed late, and you volunteered to get me out of the way,” Myka says.

“Myka, I swear that’s not what happened,” Helena says. “If Claudia had told me she was holding her crap game here, I would have told her not to do it.”

“Right, like I’d believe you,” Myka says, turning her back to Helena and opening the door to her office building. “Don’t talk to me again.”

\---

She knows that going back to Myka’s office later that morning is a suicide mission, but she can’t help it. Even if Myka now hates her, she has to see her one more time.

“You’re not welcome here,” Myka says when Helena enters her office.

“I just wanted to remind you that our transaction is complete. I still owe you a dozen gamblers,” Helena says.

“Forget about it,” Myka says.

“I don’t forget about my promises,” Helena says.

“Well, this office was crawling with your friends last night. We can call it even,” Myka says, not even looking anymore.

Helena takes this as her cue to leave, but as she steps into the hallway, the man in the office across from Myka’s office, a man whose nameplate says “Dr. Artie Nielsen,” beckons her in, and Helena realizes he must have heard her entire conversation.

“Dr. Nielsen, what can I do for you?” Helena says, sitting down.

“Ms. Wells, I don’t like you, and I have no intention of liking you, but you seem to have made a promise to Dr. Bering, and I just want to say that if you break that promise, I will tell everyone in town that you’re not to be trusted,” Artie says.

Helena nods and stands up. She’s never had any plans of breaking her promise, even after everything that Myka had said, but now, finding a dozen gamblers to come to the meeting feels more important than ever.

\---

She texts Claudia and finds out that the crap game is still happening in some old sewer tunnel. It’s not the best location for a game, but Helena figures Claudia doesn’t have many other options, since she’s been struggling to find places to hold her game.

Helena goes to the sewer tunnel, figuring that if she needs to convince a dozen gamblers to come to a group therapy meeting, she had better go where all the gamblers are.

“Hey, Helena,” Claudia says in the odd tone of voice that indicates that she’s hiding something when Helena walks into the sewer tunnel.

“What’s going on?” Helena asks.

“Well, uh, you know that bet we made? The one about Havana?” Claudia says.

“I’m not likely to forget,” Helena says.

“See, I heard that I lost, but MacPherson just cheated me out of all my money, so I kind of can’t pay you back right now,” Claudia says.

“Well, you heard wrong,” Helena says. “You won the bet.”

“But I thought you took Myka Bering to Havana,” Claudia says.

“You thought wrong,” Helena says, pressing the money into Claudia’s hand.

“Well then, I guess I can keep playing,” Claudia says. “Maybe this time we can use fair dice.”

“Oh, but I do so much better with my dice,” MacPherson says, his hand on his gun.

“MacPherson, lovely to see you again,” Helena says walking towards him.

“Same to you, Helena,” MacPherson says.

“Would you care to make a bet?” Helena asks.

“What’s the bet?” MacPherson asks.

“I bet that you can’t guess whether I’m right-handed or left-handed,” Helena says.

“How should I be able to guess something like that?” MacPherson asks.

Helena smiles. “Let me give you a hint.”

She punches MacPherson squarely in the jaw, wondering briefly if Myka would have been able to punch harder. It’s not hard enough to knock him out, but he’s caught off guard long enough for Helena to take his gun.

“Right, now that we’ve dealt with that, I have something I’d talk to you all about,” Helena says. “Claudia, may I?”

“Of course,” Claudia says.

“My friends, I believe that many of you have heard of a certain addiction counselor named Myka Bering. She is holding a group therapy meeting tonight at eight, and I would take it as a great personal favor if you would attend,” Helena says. “And beyond that, I think that attending this meeting would do many of you good. I know that, in the past, I have relished in taking money from all of you, and I will continue to do so if you like, but if you would perhaps like to stop losing money, I assure you that Dr. Bering is one of the best counselors out there. So who’s in?”

There is a deafening silence, and Helena momentarily feels like an idiot for thinking that a big speech could get anyone to come to a therapy meeting. Then, she sees a pair of dice lying on the ground and has an idea.

“How about this?” she says. “I am going to roll these dice. If I win, you all come to Myka Bering’s meeting. If I lose, I give you each a thousand dollars.”

“A thousand dollars apiece?” Claudia asks.

Helena nods. “A thousand dollars apiece.”

“Well, I’m in,” Claudia says.

Other gamblers nod and mutter their assent, and, within a minute, Helena’s sure that they’ve all agreed to her terms. She picks up the dice and starts to shake them. She tries to pray that she’ll win, but when she does, all she can think of is Myka outside that church in Havana, and that’s the last thing she needs to be thinking of right now. Instead, she throws the dice and desperately hopes they land in her favor.

They do.

\---

They’re fifteen minutes late to the meeting, and Helena feels like she’s let Myka down again. Of course, when she gets to the meeting, she realizes that the last thing Myka wants is to see her throughout the whole meeting, so she leaves promptly, telling Myka to call her if anyone acts up. She’s not even sure if Myka kept her number, but she figures that even if she didn’t, she can always get it from Claudia, who should be cooperative enough.

It turns out that Myka has her number after all, since she calls her a few days later.

“So, Claudia Donovan,” Myka says.

Helena frowns. “What did Claudia do? I promise she’s a good kid, but she can be devious.”

“No, Claudia didn’t do anything bad,” Myka says. “I think she actually got a lot out of the meeting. We’re going to start having one-on-one meetings.”

“Oh, that’s great. I think that will be really good for her,” Helena says. “So is that why you called me?”

“Not entirely,” Myka says. “What I learned is that Claudia Donovan is apparently good at picking locks.”

“So you believe that I had nothing to do with her crap game?” Helena asks.

“Enough to give you a second chance,” Myka says. “Are you free Saturday night?”

“For you, darling, I’ll clear my schedule.”

“Good,” Myka says. “There’s one more thing. I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time in Havana. Of course, according to Claudia, you never took me there in the first place. It seems that you lost a certain bet.”

“I did. It didn’t feel right winning the bet when I had lost you,” Helena says, and she knows it’s cheesy, but she can’t think of any better way to explain how much she cares about Myka.

“Thank you,” Myka says. “You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“Well, I’d bet on it, but I think you’d object to that,” Helena says.

“I might,” Myka says. “So we’re on for Saturday?”

“We are absolutely on for Saturday.”

“I just have one request.”

“Anything.”

“This time, we stay in New York.”


End file.
